Mauve Lipstick
by blueguacamole
Summary: A situation forced Kidd and Law to share bed. Law bullied Kidd relentlessly until Kidd decided to have his revenge. Rated M for the third chapter. KiddxLaw
1. Chapter 1

**My name is not Eiichiro Oda. So I basically don't own One Piece. **

**I'm planning on writing that.. umm.. scene in the second chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It all started one clear but cold morning on a winter island. The early day was serene until a loud thud broke the silence, sending birds to take off to the bright blue sky. Apparently, the notoriously unpredictable shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma had sent a certain pirate with fluffy hat on a 'vacation'. Law woke up few hours afterward with the sun glaring down at him. It seemed that the impact had left him unconscious for some time. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before taking in his surroundings. He was on a rocky beach he noted, brushing some pebbles from his hat then tried to think of a way to get back to his crews; he then decided to walk around the place. No sooner had Law stood up that he felt a sharp edged object pointed at his head. His instinct made him ducked and turned around.

"Eustass-ya?"

It had been two months since their meeting in Shabondy Archipelago. Kidd wouldn't like to admit that he missed the nonchalant smile a bit, just a bit really. Never had he thought he would meet Law again so soon. Kidd lowered the metal bar he had been holding and took a long look at the man. Law had come to a conclusion that he wouldn't be able to leave the island to find his crews without a ship. He would have to use his persuading skills to convince the redhead to take him on board. Words tumbled out of Law's lips as he recounted what had happened. When he's done, Kidd was left with a doubtful look on his face.

"Trafalgar Law, you couldn't possibly think I will take you on my ship, could you?"

"I actually wish you will, Eustass-ya. Unless you are scared shitless of me," Law said with a smirk, "I hate to scare helpless little girl."

Kidd cursed then walked toward his ship. Law took that as a yes and followed. At least I was the captain and he had to do as I told to. Kidd thought, trying to cheer himself up but clearly without success. Once the ship left the shore, a question was raised. There was no place for Law to sleep. The only most likely place for him to sleep was on Kidd's queen size bed. For once, they shared the same opinions: neither wanted to sleep on the same bed. Killer, apparently the most reasonable one there, was the one who settled the matter.

"It is your fault and you have to accept the consequences."

Kidd gave Law a triumphant look. Both of you. Killer added. Kidd's smile vanished as the speaker casually strolled away, knowing Kidd would protest, or worse, throw some metallic weapons at him.

"You should side with me, your captain and not this little shit!" Kidd shouted with his fist raised but knew it was of no use to protest.

That's how Law ended up on Kidd's bed. That did sound misleading, didn't it?

Law was perhaps the most annoying person Kidd had to put up with. Mostly because he killed whoever piss him to a certain point. He couldn't kill Law. This creepy man could cut him into pieces! Unless he finished him while the man was sleeping but that would be a disgrace to him, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, a rookie with the highest bounty among the supernovas!

"Eustass-ya, you should eat more vegetables! No wonder why you spent so much time in the restroom this morning. Don't you know I waited for full 10 minutes?"

"Eustass-ya, you can't have dinner after 6PM. It's not good for you digestive system. I can't imagine myself being a part of your gastrointestinal system. I feel sorry for your inner organs."

_Please don't, the very idea of you being my organ gives me goose bumps._

"Eustass-ya, it is 10PM now and you should go to bed. That's what healthy people with enough senses do, early to bed early to rise. Haven't you heard of a proverb 'The early bird catches the worm'?"

_Doesn't that mean the early worm gets eaten?_

"Eustass-ya, you aren't planning to drink that beer, are you? Don't you know you will get fat and beer will replete frolic acid as well as it will cause cirrhosis of your poor liver."

"Eustass-ya this, Eustass-ya that, Eustass-ya, Eustass-ya, Eustass-ya, EUSTASS-YAAAAA~"

He couldn't believe he let Trafalgar Law on his ship. He hated how Law could preached on and on with an evil gleam in his eyes. Kidd could see Law was enjoying himself driving Kidd mad, knowing Kidd didn't understand when he used medical terms like: Saccharomyces cerevisiae genome, Valetudinarian and Campylobacteriosis. Then proceeded to laugh innocently for the zillionth time saying how sorry he was that he forgot Kidd didn't understand. Law must be doing this intentionally! Kidd felt that he will go crazy and it's not even the end of day one.

"Eustass-ya, don't you have any pillow? I'd hate to accidentally make a contact with your epidermis and that's impossible because you have such a small bed and took up almost all the space."

Kidd groaned then fell asleep immediately. Law was left to stare at the redhead, who paid him no mind. Finally, the slightly abashed Law climbed in, pulled the feathery blanket over himself and turned out the light.

_That was fun._

* * *

**Please be kind to me. Should I write a second chapter? Please say yes because I really want to!**

**I really want to watch One Piece Film Z but I'm not sure when will that be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You probably have heard of this hundreds times before but I need to say it again just to be sure, "I don't own One Piece."**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting and thank you for your patience and much loved reviews. There is still no lemon in this chapter yet, I'm sorry to say but there will be in the third chapter; I promise. *bow* **

**Reviews:**

**Miss Doflamingo- **Yayyyyy! You are my first review :D

**The Demons Rose- **I hope you will still love it after reading this chapter!

**azab- **Thank you!

**.log- **That's a very good reason to keep writing ;)

**LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll- **Thanks :)

**Guest.124- **I hope you will enjoy this as much as Law enjoyed himself!

**fatjack910- **I've written another chapter :D

**BarbaritaS- **Thank you for your lovely review!

**Elizabeth S. Slytherin- **Thanks:)

* * *

Kidd hated to be woken up and this was probably the worst way to be roused from a deep sleep.

"Eustass-ya, why do you wake up so late? It's past breakfast time now! I can't believe your crews have breakfast this late. It's ten o'clock for Roger sake! You should have had it hours ago."

Law was putting his jean on. Since he had nothing with him except for the clothes he had on and his nodachi; he had to sleep in his boxers. He took a last glance at the grumpy pirate before he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kidd groaned before slumping back to his soft pillow.

_I really should do something about it. I, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, can't continue to be harassed like this!_

Few nights later, Law was reading on the mattress when Kidd came out of the bathroom. He stood at the end of the bed, casting shadow that made Law looked up from the book. There weren't many books to read on Kidd's ship. Apparently, the only one who read was Killer; how Killer could see though the small holes of his mask was an enigma to Law but it was not like Law bothered himself thinking about the masked man. He had more important stuffs to ponder about, planning a new way to bully Kidd for instance.

"Anything I can help you with, Eustass-ya?" Law mocked, feigning an innocent look on his handsome face.

"I need release, now."

Law sat up and starred at the man towering over him. It took the doctor few seconds to comprehend what he heard. When he finally got the message, Law proceeded to raise one eyebrow and pointed at the bathroom.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"If you haven't noticed, my right hand is occupied right now," Kidd held the hand up and Law's gaze followed.

_Handcuffs_

Law's eyes widened with surprise but before he could protest Kidd slipped them on him and tied a piece of cloth to prevent Law from shouting.

"You're not the only one with kairoseki handcuffs, you know."

Kidd smiled slyly before pushing Law on the bed and lowered himself on top of him.

_I shall have my revenge, Trafalgar Law._

Let's just say Law woke up even later than Kidd did that morning. When he opened his eyes, Kidd had already left. The only sign that he was there at all was the crumbled sheet. Law was surprised to see the bed was still intact after all the activities they had gone through.

_That sick bastard surely hadn't had sex for years. How many round did the brute fuck him last night? Seven? Eight? Nine? Shit..._

Law didn't even want to think about it. He groaned as he sat up and walked toward the bathroom. The activities from last night left him sore all over. Law looked at himself in the mirror then cursed at the bruises and scratches, not to mention bite marks.

_That oaf!_

Law was no stranger to sex. When you were pirate out at sea without female companion even male would do. It was a universally known truth. He just had never been the one fucked before. Just like every male, the doctor preferred to be the one on top. Despite that, the sex last night was satisfying. Kidd was good and no matter how much Law would like to deny, he still had to admit. He even brushed a little thinking about it which was very unusual of him.

The same thing repeated every night. Kidd was always harsh but it's not like Law complained. Kidd didn't even bother with the cuffs anymore; he could tell Law enjoyed their sessions as much as he did, if not more. Law always half heartedly struggled and Kidd let him, fully aware of Law's pride.

Few weeks passed and the pirate drew near their destination. In just a few nights, Law would be back to his submarine. Strangely, Kidd found the thought of sleeping alone discontented despite his earlier thought.

Kidd entered his bedroom 8 o'clock sharp. It was becoming a habit and tonight was no exception. He was in his room a bit earlier than usual. As soon as he was in the room, the bathroom door flew opened and Law came out with only his boxers on, the usual stuff. Kidd stared; not at the deliciously toned body but at the pained expression on the man's face and the way Law limbed. He looked like he had got something shoved up his ass.

_It was your fault_

A sensible part of Kidd hissed at him. He was no sadist. Even if he didn't normally mind when he killed people, he knew Law and he was humane enough to feel guilty for his crime. Law looked up and instantly noticed the redhead; his expression changed to that look of apathetic.

"You're early."

With a small smile on his face, Law straightened up and jumped on the bed, pulling the cover over himself. Kidd headed to the bathroom, not meeting the deep grey eyes that were examining him with a weary look. The captain took a hot shower then decided to head out to the medicine cabinet. He found what he came to look for and went back to his cabin.

Kidd climbed on the bed and pulled Law's blanket out of the way. The older man starred sleepily at him in confusion until Kidd showed him the ointment.

"Unless you haven't noticed, I'm not a dainty damsel," Law protested dreamily.

"I know you find me attractive!"

Kidd let the doctor talked as much as he wanted and went to apply the ointment. He must have hurt Law a lot, judging from the inflamed skin. When he's done, Kidd, with a guilty look on his face, turned out the light and pulled the cover over himself.

"Good night, Law."

"You too, Eustass-ya."

Law's brows furrowed and many thoughts ran through him. It took hours before he finally fell asleep, not knowing the strong form next to him was also having a sleepless night.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. The lemon is coming! Can't you smell it? No? **

**Thank you again just for reading. Kind reviews are ,as always, highly loved and appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to apologize for keeping you guys waiting. I was having a hardcore exam but now that it's over, I'm free! I'm working on the next chapter at the moment. I hate to keep you guys waiting for even longer so I posted this first. Please consider this an appetizer. For those of you who think lemon means the yellowish, acid fruit of a subtropical citrus tree, it's not, not here anyway. I advise you to run as fast as possible from here or else you will find yourself in an unknown territory where no one can save you but yourself. For those of you who have been waiting, I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for your supports. I appreciate it so much that if I owned One Piece, I would give you all your very own Kidd and Law. Thanks again! **

**Reviews: **

** .log****- **I'm so sorry it took me a while to update and about not being able to include the first time scene. I've just realized I want to write it when you mentioned it! I hope this lemony appetizer will do for now. Thank you so much for your review. By the way, I don't know why but I can't seem to be able to type your username correctly. I'm sorry about that as well.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat****- **Thank you and have a good day:)

**Miss Doflamingo****- **Aww! You're so sweet. I must apologize for taking a while to update. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll****- **Thank you for your lovely review and I love your username. Do you like chocolate? I do too, especially the dark chocolate but it really depends on my mood.

**Guest.124****- **I was thinking that Kidd might show his gentle side to someone he really cared about. Thank you for your review:)

**azab****-**Thanks for the review. I hope you have a great day!

**The Demons Rose****-**Thank you so much for your review and I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner.

**BarbaritaS****- **Lemon is here :D

* * *

Three nights passed without Kidd touching Law and he started to feel that something must be off. It was true that he was hurt before but he missed the feeling he got when Kidd took him, the feeling of being dominated. It was strange how he enjoyed the feeling then, given that he hated it so much before especially when he was Doflamingo's subordinate or Vergo's, in another word. Law finally decided to give the ointment back, telling Kidd he didn't need it anymore. He hoped Kidd would get the message. They stood there and stared at each other; the stormy-grey eyes met the crimson ones and found something there, something he had never noticed before. What was that? Guilt? Passion? He couldn't tell. His thought was interrupted when Kidd got on his knees and pulled Law boxer down. The cool air hit his member. Law was slightly embarrassed to the fact that Kidd turned him on more that he would like to admit just by undressing him.

"Let me pleasure you," Kidd pushed Law gently to the edge of the bed. When he was in a sitting position, Kidd placed his hands on Law's thighs and kissed them a few time, spreading Law's legs a little while he was at it. His fingers intentionally brushed Law's half hard member, earning him a gasp from the man. Kidd smiled, knowing he was good at this and Law was completely enjoying himself. Kidd inched the kiss up until he reached it. He then teased the shaft with the tip his tongue then started to coat Law thoroughly with his saliva. When he was done, Kidd circled his nimble tongue on the head and probed the slit, catching a tiny bead of pre cum. He could feel Law gave a little jolt when he did that. Smiling satisfyingly, Kidd gave the veined underside some attentions; slowly licked up and down. It was apparently too slow, in Law opinion.

"St..stop teasing already," Law spoke with a voice thick with desire.

"As you wish," Kidd smiled. He engulfed Law in his skilled, hot mouth and sucked lightly, slowly taking it deeper in his cavern. It felt so damn good that Law couldn't help to buck his hip, causing Kidd to almost gag. Unlike his, Law's member wasn't as thick but 7 inches was a lot to take in.

"Don't move," He pressed Law thighs to the bed and Law complied for the first time, letting Kidd ordered him.

"Pharyngeal Reflex?"

"What?"

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

Kidd started bobbing his head up and down Law's length while fondling with Law's balls with his hands. Law laced his long fingers in Kidd's hair, pulling them as he groaned. The way Kidd was sucking him tirelessly surprised Law so. Never had the surgeon thought Kidd would do such thing, not even in his dream. Strangely, it made him felt happier than he would like to admit and not to mention that he was given a blow job which was what every guy loved. Kidd's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and he couldn't wait to take them off. Three days had really been too long for him. Kidd sucked like Law was a grape popsicle he couldn't get enough of. The doctor's taste in his mouth was so alluring it made him wild.

"Eustass-ya, oh yesss, right there.."

Kidd took Law deep in his mouth, his tongue swirling around. Being a guy himself, he knew exactly what the doctor wanted. The redhead began to hum, the vibration sent Law over the edge. Kidd felt Law clenched hard. The doctor pulled Kidd's hair, threw his head back to the pillow and screamed as he came, shooting loads after loafs of his creamy juice deep in Kidd's mouth. Kidd sucked at the delicious milk, making sure that none was wasted. Law came so much that even though Kidd swallowed quickly. Some escaped down Kidd's lip and to his chin. When Kidd was done, he wiped Law's essence off his face, stood up and offered Law to taste. Law shook his head languidly, drained from his euphoric orgasm.

"I insist," Kidd sealed his lips to Law's. Law flinched, causing the redhead to pulled back, conflicted emotions were plain to see on his face. Many thoughts ran through Law's mind. Kidd had never kissed him before despite many nights they spent together. Those nights were all about desire, release and dominance; but something was different that night. He was not sure what to do next but his body reacted for him and before knowing it, Law wrapped his arms around Kidd's neck and pulled him back for another kiss. Kidd struck out his tongue and Law complied, letting Kidd in. Their tongues fought for dominance; a case which Kidd destined to win. Their kiss tasted like Law and Kidd combined; a unique taste enjoyed by both. It was the need of air that broke the kiss and they were left panting while staring in the bottomless pits of each others' eyes.

* * *

**This one is my first lemon. I hope it was fine and please review kindly. Next chapter is coming out soon. Pinky promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**It was such a pain, writing this lemony chapter in the car with my relatives ready to sneak a peek at what I was doing. Last night, I accidentally opened a picture and when my younger brother saw it, he literally screamed, "Dadddd! She's looking at a picture of two men kissing!" Fortunately, my dad was too hungry and couldn't have cared less. Phew! I felt as if I was putting myself at risk! Anyway, I will assume you have read the warning about the lemon thingy in the previous chapter so I don't have to say it again. One more thing, One Piece doesn't belong to me. And since today is the cute little Coby and great uncle guy, Silvers Rayleigh's birthday. I would like to say happy birthday to them both.**

**Reviews: **

**LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll-** I love you for being an amazing reader and chocolate lover too! I think dark chocolate is great because it's good for the heart, a nice excuse to make me feel less guilty for eating so much. Since it's good for my health, I can have just one more piece right? Hehe! It's nice talking to you and I hope we will talk more about chocolate and stuffs in the future. Thank you for your lovely review:)

**.log- **Thank you for your review. This site might really is afraid of your alias and tried to shorten it! Does log stand for logpost? Or am I thinking way too much?:D

**Miss Doflamingo-** Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have an awesome Sunday! Brace yourself, Monday is coming. Garrrrr

**Guest.124- **AHHHHH thanks so much for your review! *throw confetti*

**azab-** Are you feeling hot? *hand you a paper Chinese fan* Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!:)

* * *

"Just do me already Eustass-ya," Law said and averted his eyes. The doctor then used his hands to explore the body above him. After running his hands over the man's broad chest a few times in circular motion he brutally tore Kidd's pants and boxers off at once. The taller man was slightly surprised by such swift and unexpected gesture.

"Why so violent?" Kidd teased, "They were my favorite!"

"They looked all the same to me," Law's lips curled up into a tiny smile. Kidd took note how Law was in an exceptionally good mood, come to think of it, he had never seen Law smiled this way before. It was a nice contrast to his usual mocking and mirthless smile.

"I'm not stingy or anything but you will have to get me a new one," Kidd whispered in Law's ear, causing the smaller man to shiver involuntarily.

The redhead then attacked the doctor's neck. He bit and sucked at the tender skin, leaving marks that Law would later have a hard time explaining where they were from, though Law couldn't have cared less about them at that moment. He then lowered himself, took the pink bud between his teeth and nibbled it. Kidd later used his tongue to licked the perky nipples, one by one. Law's body arched up as he growled, bucking his hip up and ground against the redhead's erection. Law could feel it between his thighs, big and throbbing hard.

He shoved his fingers in Law's hot mouth for him to wet throughly. When they were completely coated, Kidd ran his fingers around Law's hole. Law immediately opened his legs to allow easier access. Kidd teased Law a bit before pressing his finger in slowly. Finally, when he felt that Law had accepted his intrusion, he added more and scissored. Feeling that the man beneath him was ready, Kidd slowly pulled his fingers out. He could feel how Law clenched, trying to keep him in. Law couldn't help himself but let out a soft whimper at the loss of Kidd. Kidd poured the unpleasantly cold lube on his member, coating it throughly before positioning himself at Law's ass. When the Surgeon of Death felt the tip of Kidd's erection against him he couldn't help but to tense up and close his eyes, preparing himself for the pain to come.

Kidd's expression softened immediately. The redhead gently ran his hand through the midnight blue lock. Law opened his eyes when the pain didn't come as expected and starred dazedly at Kidd.

"I'll try to be gentle."

"You're incapable of being gentle," Law replied but didn't further protest, "I'm ready," he added, taking a deep breath.

Kidd took another look at Law. The man nodded, signaling him to go on. Kidd wrapped his fingers around his shaft and pushed it gently against the tiny hole. At first, the outer muscles resist.

"Let me in," Kidd whispered softly.

The captain pushed a little harder and the head of his manhood slipped inside. Kidd let out a low moan. It felt so good that it took everything in him not to slam into the man. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and waited for Law to adjust. Kidd then slowly inched his way up, little by little. Kidd was the man of his word; he slowly thrust in, taking note of all the tiny details he once neglected like the way Law fluttered his lashes and whimpered with his mouth slightly open as Kidd gently forced his way into him. For the first time in his life, this time was the closest to lovemaking, to care about other's pleasure and wellbeing than his own. Law could feel the huge head of Kidd's cock forcing itself in and out of him as he slowly entered more and more of him into Law. Law could feel Kidd's balls slapping into his. The sound of flesh against flesh turned both of them on beyond explanations.

They both got impatient after a short while. Kidd pushed himself up to the hilt in one stroke, making Law screamed at the sensation of being filled completely. The older man wrapped his legs around Kidd as far as he could go and pushed his body to the redhead as Kidd thrust in and out, forcing more of Kidd in him. They went like that, in rhythm at first until both couldn't bear the throbbing anymore. Law raked his nails through Kidd's pale back as Kidd erratically rammed into him. The sound of flesh against flesh and heavy breathings echoed through the dimly lit room along with occasional wanton moans; the smell of sex was thick in the air. Kidd reached for Law rock hard cock and pumped it in time with his thrust, earning gasps from the smaller man.

"Harder..yes..oh..YES!" Law moaned when Kidd hit his prostate repeatedly.

"So..damn..t-tight! Oh FUCK!"

Law could see it coming, the white hot pleasure. With each hard thrust, he came even closer to bliss.

"Come for me," Kidd rasped breathlessly.

Law came, light exploding before his eyes. He screamed out Kidd's name, spilling his cum over both their hard chests, his eyes closed and his mouth forming a perfect O shape. Kidd felt the wall squeezed him hard almost to the point of pain; he maddeningly pounded into Law, breathing hard, forcing everything he had in the doctor. He gave few final hard thrust. Kidd was then in paradise, his feral growled mixed with Law's. He shuddered hard, arched his back and shot his juice deep inside, flooding Law with his hot cum. Completely spent, Kidd collapsed on top of Law. They took time catching their breaths. When they finally did, Kidd pulled out of Law, causing the smaller man to let out a small whimper.

"You hurt?" Kidd asked, concerned. He went silent for a bit, his brows furrowed as if in deep thought, "You have no idea what impact you have on me, Trafalgar Law."

"What did you say again Eustass-ya?" Law asked idly, having finally caught his breath. "Eustass-YA?" Law repeated himself and glanced at the other supernova to find that Kidd had dozed off.

"You asked me then sleep without waiting to hear the answer?" The Surgeon of Death mumbled incredulously and gently pushed Kidd off him, not wanting to wake the other supernova up. Law propped himself on the fluffy bed, brushed the crimson hair off Kidd's smooth, fair face then took a long look at the sleeping man's face.

_You have surprised me again, Eustass Captain Kidd._

"You're beauti-," Law was surprised when the word almost left his mouth. He shook his head vigorously, as if clearing his mind of whatever possessed him, "I'm going crazy, talking out loud like this to myself. What was I thinking?"

_Funny how young and naive you look huh, Kidd? The face of a celestial being with that blood red hair. Are you a Demonic Angel? Or will the alias of Angelic Lucifer suits you more?_

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard light footsteps just outside the room. Law pulled his shorts up before he headed to the door. The Surgeon opened it to find Killer standing in the hallway, about to knock.

"Your submarine is here to pick you up, Trafalgar Law."

* * *

**I hope that this lemon's okay. Kind reviews are as always, much loved and appreciated. Have a great week!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the short final chapter. I finished this one at the same time as the previous chapter** **but I felt the urge that I needed to separate them. So here I am, posting this chapter few hours** **after the fourth one.**

**Reviews:**

**.log-** So that's what your alias stands for! You are the only person, I hope, who had read the full chapter before I decided to separate it, thinking no one had read it yet. How wrong I was! I'm glad I can use this chance to thank you and tell you how much your reviews mean to me especially the latest one, telling me about your favorite part. Thank you so much for your supports and I hope we get to talk more soon!

**Miss Doflamingo****-** I have really updated real soon! This is the last chapter, I'm sad to say. Let's hope I don't have weird urge to continue next week. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you so much for everything:)

* * *

Kidd woke up a few hours later due to the unusually cold bed, his blanket was neatly folded at the edge of the bed, thanks to Law. He rubbed his eyes and went out of his room to find Killer, who was on guard that night.

"He has left."

Kidd nodded; it's not unexpected but he had secretly hoped the man would at least give him a proper farewell. Whatever this feeling of a hole in his chest was, Kidd didn't like it. He tried to ignore the weird sensation, blaming it on his sleepiness.

"Good night, Killer."

Kidd slumped on his bed. He was cursing Law in his head when drowsiness came over him and led him in a dreamless slumber. He woke up the next morning, feeling abnormally annoyed with no reason in particular. The supernova put the thought that Law was the cause aside and went to clean himself up. The captain was greeted with purple strains on the mirror. Kidd ran his hand through his fiery hair sleepily before he took a good look.

"If you haven't noticed, I took some of your belongings with me: your pants, eyeliners and lipsticks. But since I ruined all your lipsticks, I'm throwing them away. Good day to you, Eustass Captain Kidd.

Under the texts was a mauve kiss.

Kidd chuckled, "What an ungrateful person you are, Trafalgar Law," He then checked the bin where he found the disfigured lipsticks, a purple strained napkin Law used to wipe his lips with and a Vivre Card with Law's name on it.

"Fuck you, Trafalgar." Kidd gave a small smile. The captain went to take a hot shower; when he was done, he slowly wiped the strain off his foggy mirror. Only when he finished and saw his reflection did he realized he was smiling to himself the whole time.

"It's time to get my stuffs back," Kidd said to himself, with the Vivre Card clutched in his palm.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy Mauve Lipstick. Thank you for your constant supports and reviews or even just for reading! I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Please be so kind as to warmly review what you think of this story. I hope you have a great weekend. This is the message from me to you, yea, you there! Thank you so much, you really are amazing.**


End file.
